deltoraquestfandomcom-20200214-history
Sharn
Sharn was the Queen of Deltora and the mother of Lief. She was the wife of King Endon and acted as a trusted adviser to Lief during his tenure as the King. She was born in the palace of Del and is of Toran descent. History ''The Forests of Silence'' Part I In The Forests of Silence, Sharn was married to Endon and pregnant with Lief when Jarred returned. The Shadow Lord invaded, and the trio hurried to the tower where the Belt of Deltora was being kept. They arrived too late, the gems had been taken and the metal twisted and burnt. Endon had cried out at his own failure to Deltora, and Sharn rushed to his side. Prandine cornered them, holding a poison dagger which he used to murder Endon's parents. Sharn, doing her part, pretended to see someone out the window. When the other men noticed, she denied she had seen anything. Prandine, not believing her, walked over to the window and Sharn pushed him over the edge, causing his death. This caused Jarred to admire her even more, and say to Endon, "You are as fortunate in your bride as I am in mine." Jarred led them away, to the secret tunnel hidden in the chapel. Endon felt guilty for bringing the people into the Shadow Lord's grasp. It was Sharn who convinced her husband to leave, telling them that they needed to survive in order to restore peace. Endon, realizing there was nothing he could do at this point and that his wife was right, left his childhood home, vowing to restore the belt and chase the evil in his land away. In secret, even from their own children and Barda, Jarred, Anna, Endon and Sharn switched places. Jarred and his wife Anna left the forge, disgused as the king and queen. Endon and Sharn dressed up as the former blacksmith and his wife to take their place among the people. Later, after the Shadow Lord was defeated, Jarred referred it as, 'The perfect plan'. Barda had stumbled upon the four when Endon and Sharn were bidding Jarred and Anna goodbye, Endon knocked him out. Later, Barda woke up to discover that Endon and Sharn (disgused as Jarred and Anna) no longer feared him due to his mumbling in his sleep. Barda, pretending to be a beggar outside their gates, would protect their son Lief from harm until the time came to search for the gems came. Part II After Lief returned home on his sixteenth birthday, Endon told him the time had come to search for the gems. Endon told Jarred's story, calling himself a fool. Sharn had stood by the fire while Endon explained everything to Lief. When Lief decided to go, Sharn went against it, claiming he was too young. Lief soothed his mother, saying that he wanted to go and that he would be careful. Her birthday present to him was a cloak, that would help hide him from enemy eyes. They told Barda to come in, and Barda revealed his true self under the begger disguse. Endon's original plan was for the two to head to the Valley of the Lost. Barda denied it, saying that they should head to the Forests of Silence instead, since it was free of Grey Guards. Finally, Endon and Sharn gave in, and their only and firstborn son left. ''Dread Mountain Sharn isn't mentioned again until Dread Mountain, when Lief has the dream of the forge being deserted and branded with the Shadow Lord's mark. When Lief dreams again, this time of his father, Fallow uses this comment to make Endon stop laughing, "Be warned, Jarred. Your life is in my hands, and not only yours." In Return to Del, when Lief dreams of Fallow himself, he learnes that Sharn rails at her tormenters, but refuses to reveal any information. Lief fears for his parents, but sticks to his quest, knowing that is what his parents want him to do. Return to Del Sharn is briefly mentioned in Valley of the Lost, when Zeean admires Lief's cloak, claiming that it was as good as her own loom. This hints the reader that Sharn is of Toran blood. Dain claims that his mother's name is "Rhans", and anagram of "Sharn", which further fueled the idea that Dain was the heir to Deltora. When Lief returns to Del to rescue Jasmine, Barda, andDoom (the real Jarred), he notices that his parents are in the Place of Punishment. Fallow removes Doom's hood, and is outraged that it is not Lief. When Lief discovers the Belt's secret, it shines for him. He realizes that he is the heir to the throne of Deltora. After the Shadow Lord is driven away, Sharn stays by her dying husband's side. Endon is happy to die in a free Deltora. Lief has noticed that his mother is Sharn and not Anna, who had died long ago. Lief is accepted as King of Deltora, and Sharn is noted as Lady Sharn, helping Deltorans recover from the Shadow Lord's sixteen year reign. Cavern of the Fear Sharn becomes known as Lady Sharn and the King's mother, and helps the people of Deltora recover from the Shadow Lord's tyranny. During this time, Sharn's old friend Amarantz appears in the palace asking for a job as a palace cook. Sharn is so overjoyed to see her and immediately grants her plea. When Lief and Doom bring Marilen to Del from Tora, Sharn looks after the girl and makes sure she is well-cared for. Sharn stays in Del to run the kingdom when Lief and Barda follow Jasmine into the caverns. The Isle of Illusion Sharn looks after Marilen and brings her her lunch. She is worried that Lief, Barda and Jasmine have not returned yet from wherever they went. When Jinks the acrobat appears in the palace saying that the King and Barda are dead, Sharn believes him and is distraught. However, Doom tells her not to worry, that Lief is still alive. He sets off to find out where Lief and Barda have disappeared to. Sharn still half-believes Jink's story. She cares for Jinks and feeds him broth in bed, not realising that he is not as ill as he seems. Sharn falls asleep, but after a short while wakes up and leaves the room, going to meet with the Deltorans seeking help in the palace grand hall. Later, she goes to the library to meet with Marilen, who wishes to speak with her about an urgent matter. Sharn thinks that the girl wants to speak about the rumours of Lief's death, but Marilen leads her to her chamber, where she opens the door and screams in fright, as Jinks is lying dead on the floor of her chamber, clutching Sharn's necklace in his hand, to Sharn's shock. As Sharn and Marilen examine the body, Sharn says that his wounds must have been more severe than anyone had realised, but Marilen says that Jinks has been poisoned. She says that that was what she wanted to tell Sharn—that she had found poison in one of her cakes and had known not to eat it. When Sharn demands to know how she knew, Marilen says that it was because of her Toran blood. Later, the two women discuss who would have wanted Marilen dead. Marilen blames Josef the librarian, and when Sharn tries to counter her argument, says that evil lies in unexpected guises. They both agree that it could not be Doom. Sharn goes down to the kitchen to see Amarantz, and finds Lindal, Steven the pedlar and Doom being served by Amarantz the same cakes that had almost poisoned Marilen. Alarmed, with a shout Sharn swipes the cakes and the tray they are on onto the ground, and afterwards is almost dizzy with relief at the close shave. Doom snaps at her, confused at her actions, while Amarantz trembles in shock. Then Amarantz begins to speak. She fully admits her role in trying to poison Marilen, and calls her 'the Toran bride'. She then puts a cake into her mouth and swallows it whole before Doom can stop her, and says that 'more will be coming.' As Amarantz dies, a worm crawls out of her ear, and Doom kills it with much disgust. As the worm is gone, Amarantz is herself again, and Sharn comforts her as she dies. Marilen then appears in the kitchen, unexpectedly saying to Doom that she will not hide in the palace like a prisoner any longer. Doom tries to argue against Marilen's suggestion, but gets nowhere. Then Doom tells Sharn that Lief and Barda have followed Jasmine into the caverns below Deltora. When Sharn asks whether he will pursue them, he says he will not. The Shadowlands Sharn appears at the end of the novel along with Marilen, Josef, Ranesh, Doom, Lindal and Steven to welcome Lief, Barda and Jasmine back to the palace. Dragon's Nest Sharn is not present in the novel, but it is mentioned that she is visiting Del's sister city of the west, Tora, to strengthen relations between the two cities. The Sister of the South Sharn returns from Tora. Immediately after arriving in Del, she distributes soup among the people, 'as is her way'. Afterwards she goes immediately to bed. When Doom comes to wake her, it is discovered that she is gravely ill, and it seems as if there is a plague in the city, as others in Del have caught what Sharn has. Because Sharn came from Tora when the plague broke out, the Torans and blamed for it and the plague is called the 'Toran Plague'. Lindal of Broome and Zeean of Tora come to Del and risk their lives to nurse Sharn. When Lief, Barda and Jasmine return to Del to find and destroy the Sister of the South, Lief visits his mother's bedside and realises that Sharn has been poisoned somehow, and uses the emerald in the Belt of Deltora to help Sharn recover. For a while, it appears that Sharn is on the mend, but suddenly Zeean and Lindal fall ill as well, and Sharn's condition becomes more severe, and Lief begins to worry that he is wrong and that there is a plague after all. However, while Lief is destroying the Sister of the South with the aid of the topaz dragon, Doom discovers poison in Sharn's lip balm and sends all the emeralds there are in the palace to Sharn's chamber to help her recover. Sharn recovers from the poison and is there in the palace dining hall during the feast. She is the only one who sees Lief leave the room to search for Doom. She is present when Lief and Doom explain about Paff's treachery. She is there when Lief realises what the Shadow Lord's final plan is and leaves with Barda and Jasmine to successfully stop it with the help of the dragons. In the epilogue of the book, Sharn attends Lief and Jasmine's wedding, and 'looks on and remembers'. Physical appearance Sharn is of Toran descent, and has Toran looks. She has dark hair and eyes and arching eyebrows like the Torans have. She is also short, causing others to think her weak and insignificant, until she proves them wrong. Personality Sharn is courageous, quick-witted and intelligent. Though she is thought of as a 'painted doll' in ''The Forests of Silence by Prandine, she manages to outwit him and throw him from the tower onto the ground below, killing him, when she, Endon and Jarred are trying to escape the palace during the Shadow Lord's invasion. Jarred comes to admire her for it, and tells Endon, 'You are as fortunate in your bride as I am in mine.' Abillities Sharn can sew as well as a Toran, and can fell enemies bigger and stronger than herself. Relationships Endon Although they never meet before their wedding day, Sharn grows to love Endon as the years go by. She supports Endon when the Shadow Lord invades and convinces him to listen to Jarred and reclaim the Belt of Deltora. She goes into hiding with him in the forge. Sharn is strong and brave during the dark times, and supports Endon through all this. When Endon dies, Sharn mourns for him, showing that she did indeed love him. Lief Sharn shares a close relationship with Lief. In Return to Del, when Lief is recalling a memory of his parents, he recalls that Sharn said that he was 'the light of their lives'. When Lief chooses to go to seek the gems, Sharn looses her courage for a moment, being afraid that Lief will be killed, and Lief reassures her, showing how close their relationship is. In'' The Sister of the South'', when Sharn is ill, Lief is afraid for her, and comes right back to Del when he hears of her illness, wanting to see her. He helps save her life by destroying the Sister of the South and realising that Sharn was being poisoned. In Isle of Illusion, when Sharn hears that Lief and Barda have followed Jasmine into the caverns, she asks Doom to bring them back, as she is afraid for Lief and what would happen if he died with no heir. She is distraught when she hears Jink's false story of Lief's death at the hands of the Granous until Doom tells her that the story is a fake. Relatives Appearances *''Forests of Silence '' *''Return to Del '' *''Cavern of the Fear'' *''The Isle of Illusion '' *''The Shadowlands '' *''The Sister of the South '' Trivia *Sharn is a talented sewer, and like the Torans is able to weave 'magic' into clothes—for example, she sews a cloak for Lief to take on his quest which proves to be a cloak which conceals the wearer. This is used to provide hints of who the heir to Deltora is, as in Return to Del, Zeean of Tora comments that Lief's cloak is as good as one of the Torans' own handiwork, despite the thread that was used to make it. *'Rhans' is an anagram of 'Sharn'. This was used to falsely give the impression that Dain was the heir to Deltora. * References See also Category:Characters Category:Minor characters Category:Protagonists Category:Toran (tribe) Category:Females Category:Deltorans Category:Post-Adin Deltorans Category:Queens of Deltora Category:Torans